LazorGator
LazorGator (actual name AAAAAtttta) was the first and longest lasting Pokémon in AJ's party during Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal. He was the most powerful Pokémon during the entire playthrough. History LazorGator started as a Totodile given to AJ by Professor Elm. He was overleveled since the very beginning, quickly jumping up to level 15 while battling level 2-4 Pokémon. There was also a fairly difficult period a short while into the game dealing with catching new Pokémon, which contributed to Lazorgator's overleveling; however, other Pokémon were soon caught, including the Admiral, Oxxy Ozzworm, and Brian. He had difficulty in evolving due to his evolution being constantly cancelled. He eventually evolved into a Croconaw at 1d 10h 20m at level 29, 11 levels late, due to Democracy. He later evolved into Feraligatr at 2d 0h 23m at level 34 during Anarchy. Mount Silver At Mt. Silver, LazorGator remained AJ's most powerful Pokémon. While LazorGator enjoyed type advantages over the Fonz and his use of Icy Wind gave him an added bonus against the Fonz and Bird Jesus, Red would lead into battle with AA-j the Zapdos, an electric-type, which gave AA-j a type advantage that overcame LazorGator's power. As such, Solid Snake, a ground type, immune to electric attacks, was placed in the front of the party. The Steelix quickly grew into AJ's second most powerful Pokémon, thanks in part to holding "Leftovers", an item that heals the holder at the end of every turn. In the final battle, AJ had only five Pokémon in his party, while Red had the maximum six. In addition, Brian, AJ's Pidgeot, was fainted from the trek through Silver Cave, and both Solid Snake and LazorGator had sustained minor damage. Solid Snake defeated AA-j, despite Red using two full restores, but fell quickly when Red brought out Air, his Lapras. AJ sent out LazorGator, but after doing little damage, swapped him out for Burrito the Espeon, who did no damage to Air at all. AJ then sent out Katie, a Dragonite. She defeated Air but fell when Red brought out the Fonz. LazorGator, the only Pokémon left on AJ's team, then took out the Fonz, ATV, Lord Helix, and Bird Jesus. The battle ended with LazorGator clinging to life with only 45 hp. Notably, LazorGator evaded both Poison Powder and Stun Spore attacks from ATV, which would have undoubtedly impaired LazorGator, perhaps to the point of losing the close-won battle. Name Near the beginning of Crystal, AJ's Totodile, given no nickname, kept using the move Leer in battle. The battle animation for this in generation 2 games looks similar to laser beams shooting out of his eyes. Due to this repetitive use, the community readily accepted the name LazorGator, which consisted of assonance and slang. When AJ reached Goldenrod City, where the Name Rater was located, many nicknames in his party were changed. LazorGator was given the name AAAAAtttta. This is similar to Twitch Plays Pokemon Red's time in Lavender Town, were previously unnamed Pokémon such as Bird Jesus and Digrat were given nicknames. Many people petitioned that rather than have another team based around religion, deities and philosophy, the second run would have a more pragmatic and military theme. Because of this, some people gave AAAAAtttta the rank of Major, lending to the full name Major LazorGator. This added to the assonance and fit well with the military theme that at that point also included Admiral. As LazorGator evolved and levelled up, some decided that he should receive a promotion; These people began to call him General LazorGator, or simply the General. One reasoning behind the name AAAAAtttta is that LazorGator's battlecry is "Attack", but for a large proportion of the game he was able to faint Pokémon in one move. This reasoning proposes that most opposing Pokémon do not get to hear his full battlecry. LazorGator's name can be written with or without the camelcase. Both 'LazorGator' and 'Lazorgator' are common. Personality (Lore) Lore behind LazorGator began to develop after the release of the Admiral. Many people saw the Admiral as LazorGator's friend and mentor. When it became clear that LazorGator's level was much higher than any encountered Pokémon would be, and his position being first in the party causing him to "hog" all the experience, some members of the community began calling for his release. This is mostly remember in the form of the copy-paste chat spam "tick tock release the crock". This led to AJ often hovering around the PC in Pokécenters as some players attempted to access the PC to release Gator. This ended up leading to the accidental release of Prince Omelette among others. Many players viewed Omelette as sacrificing himself in defense of Gator during an assassination attempt, and that the attempt was made by members of the Church of Helix. This led to Gator being considered to be on a quest of revenge against Lord Helix himself, to avenge his fallen friends. Due to his high level, his position as first in the party order, and the death of his mentor Admiral, Gator was viewed by many to be the leader of the Pokémon in AJ's party. His constant victories in battles led to jokes that he was "carrying the team". The addition of baby Pokémon in Gen 2 as well as the fact that no party Pokémon had evolved at this point led to him also being jokingly referred to as a "baby-sitter". After the defeat of the eight gym leaders in the Johto region, players directed AJ to the Burned Tower to take on Suicune. Because in actual Pokémon game lore Suicune is a legendary Pokémon that was created by Ho-Oh, much of the community viewed him as a lesser old god, and that his defeat would allow Gator to realise his potential as a god-slayer. While there were attempts during the battle to capture Suicune, he was defeated by Gator, with many players saying that it was the "first god killed" by the Feraligatr. After defeating the Elite Four, LazorGator single-handedly beat the Champion Lance's dragon Pokémon. In fighting Lance, LazorGator also beat the Aerodactyl held by the champion which has been seen by many to be seen as the personification of the Old Amber God. The defeat is thus conceptualised as the fall of the first of the Old Gods. After the defeat the stream experienced a new game reset which was promptly fixed by the Streamer. This has been explained by some as a time-warp as the universe coped to the loss of a significant God or at least the 'God' of Balance. When Burrito evolved into Espeon and became to many the symbol of love and friendship in the party, several stories depicted Burrito as being Gator's best friend and the member of the Pokémon party that could help Gator settle his rage. LazorGator defeated Lord Helix atop of Mt. Silver, and then proceeded to defeat many other members of Red's party, including Bird Jesus, the last Pokémon Red sent out. LazorGator, low on health, attempted to use ] CUT on Bird Jesus, but it failed. Some fiction depicts LazorGator using the Admiral's cutlass, and that either the sword broke or just missed. Some members of the community also believe that LazorGator knew the attack would fail, but used it anyway as an homage to his old mentor. LazorGator defeated Bird Jesus with a SURF move. With the defeat of Red's party, LazorGator has been depicted as completing his quest in vengeance against the old gods, and to have avenged the deaths of the Admiral and Omelette. Trivia *At Level 85, LazorGator is the highest-leveled Pokémon in Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal. He was the highest-leveled Pokémon owned by the Hivemind until the next generation's M4. *Until Generation 4.5, LazorGator was the only starter who had not been released/stored in the PC indefinitely. *LazorGator is the subject of his own song, "Lazor Gator" by the Church of the Helix Choir. *At the time of Red's defeat, Lazorgator was only level 84. He grew to level 85 before inputs were frozen, however. *LazorGator's title of Godslayer, along with the lore of his quest to kill the Old Gods and end Lord Helix's reign, is similar to Kratos' quest to end Zeus' reign in the God of War series. *Artwork often depicts LazorGator wearing a visor similar to the mutant Cyclops from Marvel's X-Men. They are both depicted as having powerful beams emitting from their eyes, hence the need for the visor which can control the beams. Category:Generation 2 Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Mt. Silver Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water-Type Pokemon Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Cut User